The Vampire and the Girl
by xKairix
Summary: Echizen Ryoma never expected to befriend Ryuzaki Sakuno. But living without love for a long time has made him uneasy about this new relationship. A story of two creatures as they overcome struggles and blood to finally be together. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**For all those RyomaxSakuno fans out there who love a bit of blood, drama, fantasy, vampires, etc. :)**

**I've been working on this for a long time and have been rewriting this so many times because I could never find the right words and expressions and lost myself after writing the 2nd year. But I came back after reading and feeling like I can write it so here it is along with all my hard work I've put into it.**

**Full Summary: **_When he first ever existed in a human's life in his high school eyars, Echizen Ryoma never expected to befriend a certain pig-tailed brunette, Ryuzaki Sakuno. On the last day of high school, Ryoma admitted that he's jealous of what every human has, but he didn't expect to meet the girl again in three years time and tell her that it was mortality he wanted. But living without love for a long time made him uneasy to the new emotion and tries to deal with it but can never seem to make him and Sakuno happy. A story of two different creatures as they overcome the struggles and blood to finally be together. RxS._  
**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Prince of Tennis but if I did then I would've made Ryoma and Sakuno hook up near the beginning of the series._  
**Age Rating: **_13+ for later chapters._

--------

**The Vampire and the Girl**

Prologue

_People may hurt other people because they're jealous that they have something that they don't. Yet humans always find something to hold value to sometime in their lifetime, but living creatures that take the shape of humans may never gain what they cannot gain no more for the abilities and immortality they gain in exchange for that._

--------

_Cheerful chatter uplifted the atmosphere of the school on the sunny day. It was the last day of school and the whole school had most of school off easy because it was. It was currently lunch time and most people were out gathering in small to extremely large groups outside of the school buildings. The teachers were in their offices, kicking their feet back and sipping coffee and reading the newspaper at their own pace and leisure. The principal, for one, was sleeping at his desk; white mountains of paper work slept beside him. Some last years were crying in the middle of the path a certain first year boy was walking on._

"_Tch," he hissed. "So stupid." He kicked a rock in his path and unfortunately hit someone with it. But he just kept on walking as if he had never kicked the rock in the first place._

"_Hey!"_

_Students who were hanging around the area quickly turned to see what all the commotion was about. The boy stopped in his path. "What now?" He sighed in exasperation._

"_You!"_

_A last year pointed at the boy, his finger rudely directed at him. A scowl and irritation was clearly written all over his face, you could also see it in his blazing eyes. He gritted his teeth and proudly lifted his head. His wild white – thought he claimed that it was silver like the glint in the moon and stars and his amazing prowess - hair glinted in the sunlight, but none of the above bothered the other boy._

_He slowly turned around. "You talking to me?" He glanced at the finger that obviously pointed rudely at him and followed its trail back to an angry face that looked like that it was explode any second now. He hummed in amusement when his gaze fell back onto the finger. He followed with his eyes to where he was pointing at; however, passed him and his gaze fell onto a standby. After the yell of 'you' people started to gather around them in a circle._

_He turned back to the boy and raised his hand. "That girl?" he asked, pointing his thumb at the standby. "What did she do to you?"_

_The angry boy's blood boiled even more. "Why you…"he threatened. He took some threatening steps forward, enough to look down at the pale face boy._

_But did he know that the pale face boy wasn't pale because he was being threatened?_

"_What's your name, kid?" he said gruffly. He towered over the boy at least a few feet._

"_Sorry, don't you know it's impolite to ask for someone's name before giving your own?" the smaller boy replied coolly. "It's common curtesy. I think your parents may want to reteach you." He turned away for the taller boy and started to walk away._

_The taller boy looked shocked, if not, absolutely appalled. Murmurs went up from the audience. The taller boy couldn't stand it, hearing whispers from everywhere. He had a reputation to stick to until the bell went off! "O-Oi!" The boy stuttered at first. He coughed and continued on with a double edge sword tone._

"_Do you know who I am?" he roared. The other boy stopped walking and turned around. "Do you know who I am?" he repeated. "It is I, Ore-sama, king of the school!"_

_The air seemed to vibrate from his yelling. He continued:_

"_Be awed at the sight of my existence!"_

"_Ah! Go, Atobe-sama!"_

"_Kyaaa! ~"_

"_Atooe-sama! ~"_

_A round of applause followed his speech, people loved him. He overly proud and weird at times but he was 'Godly'. Good looks that make girls go wild and thrive for his heart, good grades that make teachers love him, and he was a great athlete. He was never single for long but broke many hearts._

_Unlike the other boy._

_Pale faced and dark hair that covered his face, grades that were just acceptable, and not too fit looking. He never ever had a date and never broke any hearts. Not that he cared; he had better things in mind…_

"_Really now?" he said mockingly. "Then how is it that I've never heard of you before?"_

"_What about you, huh?" Atobe snapped back. "I've never seen you before!"_

_The other boy's eyes narrowed but a smirk played on his lips. "I see," he said. "So that's how it is. You're too caught up in your own fame that you barely notice anyone else. I believe you've forgotten all of your ex-girlfriends? You're so stupid."_

"_Dare you to say it to Ore-sama's face again?" Atobe snarled. But he had to admit, some of that was probably true…_

"_Okay. You're so stupid." The boy continued before he was interrupted. "But you see, in every class there is always someone who no one notices. They are always there, but not there, in the background where no one notices nor see. A shadow, hiding in the darkness, waiting and praying for a chance to appear."_

"_What does all this crap have to do with this?" Atobe narrowed his eyes. He was becoming impatient. He so badly wanted to beat up the little guy._

"_Impatient I see." The boy turned away and started to walk but stopped. "By the way, my name is Echizen Ryoma. Che." With that, Ryoma walked away._

"_Echizen! I'm going to beat you up right here, right now! By awed at the sight of Ore-sama's prowess!"_

_A sequence of whispers rose from the crowd; everyone knew that Atobe was really good at fighting, he hardly missed! They knew it was near impossible to win against him because his gang Hyoutei would just beat them up later if he didn't win… especially the tall and bulky Kabaji Munehiro who will simplemindedly follow every one of Atobe-sama's wishes with a grunt._

_Atobe leaped at Ryoma and aimed a punch for his head but Ryoma did not move to avoid it._

_Everyone but Ryoma gasped; he had simply fanned Atobe's punch away as if it was nothing but a fly. Ryoma still had his back to Atobe but couldn't help but turn around to see the look on his face._

_Seeing this, Atobe thought that it was an opportunity to aim another punch. He leaned back then moved his weight onto his front leg and his right fist followed. It connected, but with a hand._

_Ryoma gripped onto the fist tightly and pulled it back. His face kept serious as he aimed an accurate knee for Atobe's stomach._

_The air went still._

_Ryoma slowly released Atobe and pushed him away abruptly whom had doubled over and started to cough out blood when he hit the ground. Ryoma stared down at him with disgust. "Pathetic excuse for a human," he spat._

_No one moved no matter how much they tried; they were spelled to be frozen._

_A brave girl took a small step forward and temporarily broke the spell._

"_What?" Ryoma asked without taking his glare from the fallen 'king of the school'._

"_You can't do that to Atobe-sama!" the girl cried. "He's king of the school!"_

_Ryoma wanted to gag; obviously a fan girl._

"_So?" Ryoma countered swiftly. "All kings lose their reign over their kingdom."_

_He dragged his glare from the coughing Atobe to the dark cloudy sky. A thoughtful look haunted his face as he narrowed his eyes for a split second. He returned his gaze back to the 'king'._

"_Yes," he snapped, "I don't remember any kings who never lost their reign. And besides, I just did," Ryoma stated, emphasising the last few words._

_He kicked Atobe in the stomach with not much effort but it seemed to hurt a lot because Atobe coughed out even more blood._

_Ryoma spat at the ground. "Some king you are," he snorted with a look of sheer disgust. "The next 'king' will definitely be better than you."_

I just hope it's not Momo-senpai,_ he added to himself in his head._

_And with that he walked away._

_No one stopped him, no one moved. They all watched as he disappeared down along the path._

_Atobe gave a disgusting sound. "What are you waiting for?" he shouted to his gang. "Ore-sama orders you to go get him!"_

_But no one moved or even heard him. Everyone was spellbound._

_And that was the first time that Echizen Ryoma, in the whole of his high school years, ever existed in a human's life._

_--------_

"_Ahh!"_

_The puffing girl got too caught up in the whole scene that she completely forgot about her tennis commitments. She was supposed to meet her tennis coach – who is also her grandma - at her office at two o'clock but it was already fifteen past! Her coach was going to skin her alive!_

_She racked her brain for an excuse but found none because of her panic attack. She pouted but continued to run. She tried to remember whose fault it was; that might help think of an excuse._

"_Ah!"_

_It was that damn boy's fault. What's his name- no, she couldn't forget his name. It was Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma._

_When he had followed Atobe-sama's finger to its target, his gaze fell onto her and their eyes clashed and interlocked with each other. It was dark and void cat-like eyes clashing with innocent and full of life chocolate. Their eyes only met for a split second, but to her it felt like the world had stopped living._

_She sighed; her romantic loving friend was rubbing her influence off her. Damn that Tomo-chan._

"_Ah!" the girl cried as she fell. She closed her eyes and dropped her unzipped tennis bag, which caused the contents the spill out from the bag and make a loud clatter on the cold floor. "Ow; that hurts!" she whined. She groaned and pulled a face. "Obaa-san is going to yell at me for being this late…"_

_She started to hastily pick up her dropped contents and place them back into her tennis bag._

_Tennis racket… Check._

_Tennis balls… Check._

_Drink bottle… Check._

_She continued to check things off her mental list but found that something was missing._

Where's… my towel?

"_Ah!" she gasped. "Where is it? Oh no! Now I'm really going to be late!"_

_Her chocolate brown orbs frantically darted around the boring grey tiles around her and saw no towel of hers. She was about to give up and leave before spotting a pair of shoes near her tennis bag. She looked up and gasped._

_Golden orbs stared back into her own orbs with slight amusement hidden in them, dark rings circling them below; his messy black hair with a fair tint of green tousled around his smooth and marble-like pale face; and in his thin and long hands was her towel._

"_Ah!" she gasped. "My towel!"_

_The boy stared at her flatly and nodded slowly yet swiftly – the movement reminded her of a swan dipping its head. She smiled brightly at him._

"_Arigatou!"_

_She got a nod as a reply. "Betsuni," he said softly yet his voice had a firm tone in it – _Very seducing, _she thought._

_Silence swept through them as they continued to stand opposite each other._

"_Ah!" she cried as she just realized that she was late – _very_ late._

"_I need to go see Obaa-san!" She turned towards the direction of her grandmother's office. "Ja, Ryoma-kun!"_

_Ryoma titled his head and she swore that she saw a ghost of a smile. "'Ryoma-kun'?" he asked innocently, with a tint of humour._

_She flushed a light tint of pink. "W-well… a-ah…." She quickly changed the subject. "My name's Ryuzaki Sakuno," she beamed. "Nice to meet you." Her rosy apple face was full of warmth –which then turned into panic which nearly made Ryoma think what he did wrong. _Nearly.

"_I have to go now," she said as she started to run again. "Ja ne, Ryoma-kun!"_

_Ryoma watched the retreating petite figure with mild interest. His eyebrows nearly rose by a millicentimetre. When the petite figure was fully gone in view, he turned the other way, shaking his head._

"_What a weird human," he muttered under his breath. He hummed in thought. "I wonder if I'll ever see her again…"_

_--------_

_Another year has passed and it was the last day of school once again. Cheerful chatter uplifted the atmosphere of the school on the sunny day. It was currently lunch time and most people were out gathering in small to extremely large groups outside of the school buildings. The teachers were in their offices, kicking their feet back and sipping coffee and reading the newspaper at their own pace and leisure. The principal, for one, was sleeping at his desk; white mountains of paper work slept beside him. Some last years were crying in the middle of the path a certain second year boy was walking on_

"_Tch," he hissed. "So stupid." He kicked a rock in his path and unfortunately hit someone with it. But he just kept on walking as if he had never kicked the rock in the first place._

"_Oi, oi!"_

_He ignored the call. The voice seemed to have come from behind him now, though somehow, that voice seems familiar…_

"_Oi!"_

_A pause._

"_Echizen?"_

"_What, Momo-senpai?" Echizen hissed at the grinning boy._

"_You didn't come to say goodbye to me!" Momoshiro faked a pained looked. "And you hit me with the rock!" This time, the pained look wasn't fake._

_Ryoma said nothing but instead turned around and started heading the other way. He had hoped that he left the annoying boy behind but – he sighed – some dreams just never seem to come true._

"_Oi! Echizen!" Momoshiro caught up to Ryoma and started walking in pace with the smaller boy, an impish grin on his face. "So, what are you going to do after Mamushi and I are gone?"_

_Ryoma didn't have time to reply as a hiss sounded from behind._

"_Fshhh! Porcupine head," the voice hissed once again, snaking through the vocal sounds produced from other people – or should I say, from the humans around them._

"_Nani?! What did you say, Mamushi?!" Momoshiro roared, his cool totally lost and treading in deep water now._

"_Porcupine head," 'Mamushi' hissed once again without losing his cool like the hot-tempered spiky haired boy. He then ignored the furious boy who had steam coming out of his ears now and turned to the smaller boy before him with cat like eyes. He nodded in greeting._

_And got a nod in greeting back._

"_Don't ignore me! Oi, Echizen! Help me here!"_

"_You're on your own," Ryoma muttered and swiftly turned away, walking and leaving the two last year boys behind who instantly started fighting - sparks flew and other students nearby started to fled quietly; only the very few brave stood watching, still shaking in fear._

_Ryoma could hear the shouts behind him but simply ignored them by tuning out and focusing on… well, other things._

"_Ryoma-kun?" A voice so very sweet, angelic and soft called out to him._

"_Hn?" Ryoma turned to look at the brown haired girl before him. "Oh. Ryuzaki," he said in acknowledgement._

"_Anou… I made something for you," the sweet girl said softly as she thrusted out her hands which gently had a wrapped up gift in the middle._

_Ryoma stared blankly at the pink wrapping with little white bunnies and the yellow ribbon wrapped around it. After a pause, he took it without a pause in his movements – Sakuno was very shocked when the gift was gently taken from her frail hands, but nevertheless happy._

"_Arigatou."_

_Sakuno beamed with a flushed looking face. "I-Iie, the pleasure's all mine!" She smiled happily._

_A pregnant silence._

_Ryoma usually didn't start conversations – he thought they were pointless because if the person didn't start talking to you then obviously they didn't want to talk to you – but this was an exception. "So, Ryuzaki, — "_

"_HUH?! Oi, Echizen, where did you get yourself such a good looking girl?!"_

"_Fshhh! Shut up, Porcupine head."_

"_What did you say, Mamushi?!"_

"_Fshhh! Porcupine head."_

_Ryoma could have killed them._

_Sakuno could have fainted from being complimented by a friend of Ryoma-kun's._

_Friend? No. More like annoying-stalker-person-who-wouldn't-leave-poor-Ryoma-alone._

_He grabbed the poor girl's hand and dragged her away from the two loud mouths, feeling her wince under his cold palm._

_When they were finally gone and up on the rooftop of a building, did he realized that he was still holding onto her hand._

"_Ah." He let go. "Gomen."_

"_I-Iie, it's okay," Sakuno muttered. She looked up at Ryoma with curiousity etched all over her face. "Anou… Why is Ryoma-kun's hand so cold?"_

_Ryoma stared at the girl with no expression on his face._

_Sakuno felt foolish and embarrassed as the boy didn't say anything but stared at her. "A-ah. Ryoma-kun doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to…" she said with a blush on her cheeks. She looked down at the ground and she saw Ryoma's shoes walk away. She felt tears brim as she felt rejection._

"_I can't tell you…"_

"_Heh?" Sakuno looked up and found that Ryoma didn't leave but had just moved so he was leaning against the railing, his cat-like eyes looking out, deep in thought._

"_Please forgive me, Ryuzaki. I can't tell you just yet."_

_And with that, he walked away, but not before hearing a soft voice whisper:_

"_I'll be waiting…"_

_A small smile slowly made its way on his lips as he closed his eyes._

Ryuzaki Sakuno… What a weird human she is…

_--------_

_Another year has passed and it was the last day of school once again. Cheerful chatter uplifted the atmosphere of the school on the sunny day. It was the last day of school and the whole school had most of school off easy because it was. It was currently lunch time and most people were out gathering in small to extremely large groups outside of the school buildings. The teachers were in their offices, kicking their feet back and sipping coffee and reading the newspaper at their own pace and leisure. The principal, for one, was sleeping at his desk; white mountains of paper work slept beside him. Some last years were crying in the middle of the path a certain last year boy was walking on._

"_Tch," he hissed. "So stupid." He kicked a rock in his path and unfortunately hit someone with it. But he just kept on walking as if he had never kicked the rock in the first place._

"_Hey!"_

_Ryoma just kept on walking._

"_HEY!! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" the voice called again._

"_Tch. Stupid human," Ryoma muttered. He didn't need to glance back to know that the first year that he had hit was following him. Ryoma's eye nearly twitched. _Nearly.

Ah… Why is it that every year, on the last day, that I hit someone with a rock? Not that I mind hitting them but following me is just…

_He glanced back with a scowl._

… annoying.

"_HEY!!"_

_Ryoma rolled his eyes._

Still?

_He decided that it was time to get rid of the stupid first year following him. He thought of killing the boy but after he saw a large group, he threw the idea out the window._

_He marched right into the large group of friends – much to many their annoyance – and, knowing that he was still being followed after he walked out from the group, he walked through yet _another_ group of people near a corner and made a sharp turn on his heels. He blinked and found himself on the rooftop that he loved so much._

_He laid down and, before he knew it, he was, what humans would assume to be, "asleep"._

"_Ryoma-kun?"_

_His eyes snapped open at his name and at the voice. He stared into chocolate brown orbs above him._

"_Nani, Ryuzaki?"_

_Sakuno, realizing that he was never asleep, blushed and backed away from the boy and sat next to him, but not too close – _Ryoma-kun might not like that_, she thought._

"_This might be the last time we see each other, ne Ryoma-kun?" she said but got no reply._

_She smiled as she sat there and enjoyed the silence. She noticed that Ryoma-kun had closed his eyes._

I wonder if he's asleep.

_She slowly and nervously shuffled towards the sleeping boy and stared at his perfect, pale face. She almost forgot that she was looking at him._

"_What are you looking at, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked, still with his eyes closed._

_Sakuno blushed and started to stutter out an apology. "G-Gomen, I-I – "_

"_You don't need to apologize all the time," Ryoma pointed out to her. "If someone walked right into you, would you apologize to them?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wrong," Ryoma said flatly. "Because _they_ were the one who walked into you."_

_Sakuno smiled. "But I also hit them as well so it's only polite to say 'Sorry'."_

_Ryoma stared at the girl before shaking his head. "Ryuzaki, would you apologize if someone kissed you without warning and you didn't like them back?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wrong," Ryoma said flatly. "You slap them."_

_Sakuno couldn't resist but laugh at the way the boy said 'You slap them' so expressionlessly. "Ryoma-kun!"_

"_What? It's true," Ryoma stated. "My cousin does that."_

Though she's dead…

_Sakuno shook her head and tried to stop her laughter. "But Ryoma-kun, you have to say sorry because you don't feel the same way."_

"_What if they didn't like you?" Ryoma asked with the slightest tightness in his voice – _This girl would say sorry to anyone and anything, even a non-living piece of paper!_ he thought and he was determined to find something that she wouldn't say sorry to._

"_But then they wouldn't kiss me in the first place." Sakuno titled her head._

"_What if they were one of those guys they call jocks and they were just doing it for fun?"_

"_I would say sorry."_

_Ryoma's eye nearly twitched. _Nearly.

"_Why?"_

"_Because they can't find someone they truly love."_

_Ryoma felt like strangling the girl and asking if there was anything that the girl wouldn't say sorry to._

"_Okay. How about this: If someone _punched _you, would you say sorry?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Wrong," Ryoma said flatly again. He gave her a strange look. "Ryuzaki, they _punched_ you."_

"_But Ryoma-kun, they must've punched me for a reason, right?" Sakuno asked and Ryoma gave her a reluctant nod. "So I'm saying sorry to whatever I did wrong to make them punch me."_

_Ryoma sighed. "Ryuzaki, what if they punched you because they felt like it and not because you did something wrong?"_

"_I would say sorry."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because…"_

_Ryoma looked at Sakuno, thinking she was finally out of reasons but the tone in her voice said otherwise, and her face looked really sad._

"_If someone is punching you because they feel like it, don't you think that the deeper reason behind that is because they feel weak and want to prove to themselves that they're strong?"_

_Ryoma stayed silent._

"_Or maybe they get abused outside of school or at home and they want to take it out on someone because the victim doesn't get abused and if they do that, they'll feel superior and normal because they know that there's someone out there who also gets abused… Or… maybe because…"_

_She looked at Ryoma with a soft yet sad smile on her lips._

"_They're jealous."  
_

_Ryoma felt his something rip out from his chest and the words stung him like thousand of needles dipped in poison. Still and moving images flew in front of him as he fell down and down into oblivion. His crushed desires and hopes and dreams flew back at him like a raging herd of bulls and they hit him hard. And he felt all of this because…_

_He felt that way._

"_They're jealous because you have something they don't. You're something they're not. Your life is better, you have something to love, you have people that love you, you have…"_

_Sakuno choked back her tears. _

"_So… I would say I wish I could empathize… I would say I wish they had a better life… I would say I wish they weren't jealous of me because they are unique and they have something special about or to them that no one else has… I would say… So I would say…_

"_I'm sorry."_

_And she couldn't hold back her tears no more._

_Ryoma watched the fragile girl let out her feelings and sadness and awkwardly sat up and patted her head gently, running his fingers through her braids and taking them out. When the girl looked up finally after a few minutes of sobbing, he looked away and stopped touching her, feeling a new feeling of uneasiness and… embarrassment?_

_He stood up and walked to the railing. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked out into the sky._

"_Ryuzaki…" he started slowly. "What you said… 'Because they're jealous'… I have something that I hold against every human that ever existed because I'm jealous of something they have that I never will. It… doesn't bother me all the time, but… I sometimes I just wish that I can have it… what they have that I don't…_

"_But, I don't hurt anyone because of that… So…"_

_He lowered his head, feeling a bit… awkward and embarrassed?_

"_Don't be sad. Not everyone is like that. Humans always find something to hold value to sometime in their lifetime and maybe one day everyone will have something that they can be happy with before they start hurting people. And… you have a really good heart. You're an interesting human. I like you."_

_And with that he had disappeared before Sakuno could even blink._

"_Ryoma-kun…" she muttered softly. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun. I'm sure that one day you'll get what you want."_

_She stood up and hurried to class as the bell rang but not before turning back and gaze at the rooftop._

"_Goodbye, Ryoma-kun. I hope you have a good life and we meet again one day."_

_But as she walked through the door, she never noticed a dark figure standing on the roof above._

"_Ryuzaki… Arigatou, but I will never gain mortality ever again…"_

--------

**Hope you liked it. I'll write up Chapter 1 very soon. Can't start now 'cos it's late.**

H**ope I got the feelings and expressions right. Sorry if Ryoma seemed a bit out of character in his last year of highschool but I couldn't get him to say what I wanted him to without making him sound a bit out of character.**

**xKairix**

**EDIT: I will also mention this in Chapter 1 but kokoro62 has picked up a mistake that would have GREATLY thrown everyone off. Where it says:  
_"Ryuzaki... Arigatou, but I will never gain mortality ever again..."  
_It used to say:  
_"Ryuzaki... Arigatou, but I will never gain immortality ever again..."  
_MANY thanks to kokoro62 who picked this up. Sorry to those who read it before kokoro62 informed me of this mistake. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The inticipating and awaiting chapter 1 has arrived! And as I write this I realize that I have yet to write something in italics under Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting so I will so that now.**

**...**

**Now that I'm finished with that little editting there, I'm proud to say that is the longest chapter I have posted up onto this site so far :O Claps for me! ;D**

**Thank you to all those that reviewed and many thanks to kororo62 who picked up a really big error in the last chapter which confused quite a few of you. Sorry about that. This is the error:**

**The last line was originally written:  
**_"Ryuzaki... Arigatou, but I will never gain immortality ever again..."  
_**But it was actually suppose to say:  
**_"Ryuzaki... Arigatou, but I will never gain mortality ever again..."_

**So once again, thank you to kororo62 who picked up the error but thank you to all that reviewed and those that read the Prologue! =D**

**Enjoy!**

--------

**The Vampire and the Girl**

Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting.

_But he had yet to realize that she was more to him than he could ever think of and it was all a fated meeting, both cursed with the curse of the Two Lovers for a lover's lover was murdered._

--------

It was a fated meeting, set as a vendetta for a loved one.

There was Carlissa and Melissa, two Goddesses of great beauty in the Great Land of the old Transylvania long time ago when Gods ran the world. They loved each other greatly and were always together.

On one fateful day, they were looking over the land as the Crafters (Gods who made things) started to make humans to run the world as the Gods and Goddesses retreat to a world high above the clouds and pass heaven. And as they watched the land, did they notice that a creature in male human's naked form was attacking the Crafters.

Carlissa and Melissa quickly rushed down with their fighting gear on towards the scene.

"Argh!" a Crafter cried from the ground. He placed his hand in front of him as if to protect himself and shuffled back quickly but clumsily. "Please! Please, don't kill me!"

But the creature didn't dare let its prey escape and lunged at the helpless Crafter.

A ringing sound and a yelped hung in the air. The creature bared its fangs.

But Carlissa and Melissa were not scared.

Melissa slightly lowered her staff back to her side elegantly as her Ice spell was released, her pale and poised face peering down at the creature with soft but accusing and fierce eyes.

Her lover was rasher. "You dare oppose your Creators?" she demanded with full authority at her finger tips.

The creature said nothing but snarled, giving them a view full of its venomous and dangerously sharp fangs.

Carlissa pointed her scythe at the creature. "Answer me now!" she barked. "Relinquish your thirst and follow us to the Counsel or die right here."

The creature snicked. "Never!" it sneered.

Carlissa changed her stance; she twisted her body so she was slightly facing the creature. Her left hand hovered just above her right hand holding onto the scythe. She bent her knees and was ready to fight.

"Come!" she barked.

And so the creature did.

Carlissa was a proud and arrogant Goddess, who took pride in her fighting skills – especially when she was in front of her lover. She wouldn't dare let the foolish damn creature make a fool out of her in front of Melissa.

And so she slightly lowered her scythe as the creature ran towards her and bared its fangs.

It pulled its arms back and as it got near, it shot its arms out forward with such intensity that could've overthrown the King off his throne. Or humpty dumpty off the wall (but that really isn't that hard, I would think).

Carlissa narrowed her eyes and studied the creature, looking for the right moment to attack. Her eyes widened and she bent her knees and lowered her body. Her right arm started to move and it swiftly drew up in a neat and precise slash at the creature.

"Argh!" she war cried, shaking the ground and making the mountains whimper and tumble.

There was the sound of cutting, and ripping of flesh skin and a piercing skin.

"Y-you… you foul beast!" Carlissa screeched, clutching her neck with her left hand and with enormous pressure to prevent too much blood from spilling. "How did you do that? My slash was perfectly accurate and well timed! And you're just Human!"

If only she hadn't let her arrogance get into the way, then she might've been able to prevent the growing pain in her neck.

The creature, which was now standing a few metres away from her, licked his hand savingly, letting the taste of the red liquid take over his senses as he slowly twirled his tongue around its slender fingers.

"Hm…" It grinned devilishly and it continued to slurp the hot red blood liquid form its fingertips. "Not too bad. A bit bland but, nevertheless," – its eyes glowed bright red – "delicious," it whispered velvety.

"W-what?" Carlissa could only gasp as she watched the devil in a naked human's body slurp and devoured her sweet blood – _That's no Human!_

Melissa gently took Carlissa's hand into her own as she stared with her large blue eyes into Carlissa's fiery brown, reflecting her love and worries. "Carlissa, my love… Are you alright?" she asked ever so quietly.

Carlissa smiled passionately down at the smaller Goddess and brought her lovers hand to her lips. She kissed it with a love burning brighter than a flame on a candle.

"Melissa, as long as we are together, I will forever be alright," she said firmly yet passionately.

Melissa bent her head and closed her eyes. "Would you prefer if I took this fight from you and your heavily inflicted wound?" She gasped quietly as she felt warm hands slide under her chin and lift her face up to meet the eyes of her lover.

"No. I shall fight this with the desire to protect the one I love." Carlissa placed a fiery kiss on Melissa's cool pale cheek. "And the one I love is you, Melissa my love. Don't you ever forget that."

Melissa bowed her head and placed a chaste kiss on her lover's lips. She stepped back like a water fairy dancing on water and lowered her staff. "I await your victory when we can be together again."

Carlissa nodded and turned back to _it._

She snarled at the thought of it.

Its lips were tugged mostly to its dominate right and its fangs were visible as it smirked.

"Lovers… I see," it muttered loudly but mockingly. It crouched as a low growl erupted from its chest – the Goddesses and Crafters had never heard anything like it! Filled with the intent to kill and the desire for sweat, blood, and battle, it trapped their hearts in a cage of fear.

Its eyes glowed bright red instead of its golden colour under its mass of black hair and it whispered mockingly, "Come get me."

And in a flash it was gone.

The Crafters were amazed that they had created such a thing, but had no time to ponder more on the subject as Carlissa sharply turned her head to them.

"Get back to work! I wish to see a _Human_, not some fiend!" she snarled.

The Crafters nodded quickly in fear and hastily went back to work, sitting in a circle with black symbols and squiggles imprinted on the ground and releasing hand-like energy to collect the necessary minerals and materials from Mother Earth required for a Human.

But Carlissa had no time to look at them and wonder how they made such things. She turned to Melissa and placed her hands on the Goddesses' fragile and body shoulders.

"My love, I must go and defeat the fiend who will bring terror upon this land. I will be gone for awhile; as long as it takes to slay the fiend with this scythe of mine filled with my love for you. I wish for you to stay here in the care of the Counsel and the Protectors while I go. You will stay here and observe the Makings of Humans and immediately slay any fiends like the one we have just encountered. And await the day I return with the fiends head as proof of my love to you. Am I clear?" Carlissa demanded with a lover's concern.

"Yes, Carlissa my love," Melissa replied quietly. Her large liquid orbs stared into her lover's fiery orbs. She closed hers as her lips came in contact with another's.

It was a short kiss, but nevertheless filled with burning emotions and unspeakable words and expressions. Carlissa showed her fiery love for the Goddess and in reply got a shyer and cool temperature-like love.

They parted.

And Carlissa had disappeared.

Melissa closed her eyes and chanted foreign words only Spellers (magic casting Gods and Goddesses) would understand and know of. Her blue eyes glowed brighter for a second before retuning to their normal sea hue.

It was done. A Tracker spell was placed on her lover to know when thy heart stops beating.

"Be careful, Carlissa," she muttered softly which got lost in the howling and crying wind as it longed for the Sun which had now disappeared into the clouds.

Sad and long days had passed, and no news from Carlissa and the fiend. Trackers were set out to find them but never returned; even the best – cautious, intelligent, and brave – had never returned. The Counsel had started to become agitated.

But they had good news to slightly cheer them up; the Crafters had been able to create Humans – and lots of them too!

The Humans were given the knowledge to take care of the Earth and its possession after the Gods were to ascend to the skies far above heaven to a world of their own kind and only ever their own kind.

Some of the Gods had started to ascend already and the Humans had already started to make civilization throughout the large and rounded Mother Earth. Everything was thought out well and all was going according to plan the Counsel had set down. They knew the Humans would take over Mother Earth and love and care for it while the Gods retreated to their world and rule there for eternity.

They were prepared.

But no one was prepared for the day when vampires would exist officially.

It was the last day of the Moving for the Gods. Only few members of the Counsel, Melissa, her lover somewhere in the large Mother Earth, and other Gods had yet to move. Melissa was becoming anxious that her lover hadn't returned, but her hope was brightened as she felt her lover's presence near her.

She turned as she felt it behind her but let out a delicate gasp as she saw red.

Large numbers of Humans in their birth suit glowing as the sun rays hit them stood there, a few kilometres in front of her, fangs bared and claws out and fighting few Gods who were on their way to Move and Humans as they tried to help the Gods.

"W-what? They are…" She couldn't bring her little soft lips utter something that would taint them and lose her innocence.

A member of the Counsel, Bryaen, had walked next to her bulkily yet swiftly and smoothly. A low snarl escaped from his lips as his hands clenched onto the axe he was holding onto tighter.

"Bryaen!" Melissa cried out softly and helplessly. "What are they?"

The said God narrowed his eyes. "They are not Humans, neither are they of our kind. Though they may take the appearance of a Human, they are an entirely different species all together. We must stop them," he boomed.

"Yes," Melissa cried in her quiet little voice as her staff appeared in her left hand in a flash, surrounded by a bright glowing light.

"Call the remaining members of the Counsel to come while I fight them," Bryaen commanded in his husky voice. He ran with the power and speed of a cheetah but the mass of a rhino.

As he arrived at the battlefield, he saw that Carlissa, the red haired beauty, was already there and trying as hard as she could to fend off the creatures from the helpless Gods.

"Carlissa!" he cried out to her in his booming voice. The some of the naked Humans slightly shied away from it but once again bared its fangs after the vibration and ringing was gone from their heightened and sensitive ears.

Carlissa whipped around at the sound of her name. Her beautiful face, now drenched in sweat and blood, brightened up as she saw a God able to help her. "Bryaen! Please help me fend off these fiends!"

"Thy does not need telling!" she got in reply.

And so they fought to the best of their abilities and pass their stamina in order to fend off the naked Humans. Melissa and the remaining members of the Counsel left on Mother Earth had arrived as backup. Bryaen gasped as he saw his sister-in-law slash at his handsome face.

Strands of blonde hair drifted away from his face.

He regained his posture and tried to find a logical explanation as to why his sister-in law was naked and attacking him like the other naked Humans.

No, he widened his eyes as he saw two holes in her bare neck.

_What is that?_

She laughed. "My dear brother-in-law, it is good to see you again," she cried in her shrill voice. "I have missed you."

"Who are you? You are _not_ Claire," Bryaen roared.

'Claire' faked a pained look. "My dear Bryaen, it is I, Claire. Do you not recognise me?"

"All I see is your filthy and hideous bare skin and a face that may look like my dear Claire's, but is not," Bryaen scowled. "I'll repeat again, what have to you done to my sister-in-law, Claire?"

"But it is I, my dear brother-in-law. Only I have seen a better side in life. Yes," she whispered with lust and desire as she raised her tainted hand. She stared at it, fascinated and amazed at such beauty. "Blood… It's so…" – she licked it savingly and like an animal (Bryaen felt disgusted) – "sweet like the kiss with an innocent Goddess I once had… Won't you join me, my dear brother-in-law?"

"The only thing I'll be joining with you is a fight!"

And so the battle between the relatives began. Bryaen was surprised at the speed and strength his sister-in-law possessed even though she was never good at fighting, especially with bare hands and fangs.

Blood started to trickle down his face and his left eye closed because the amount of the liquid was overwhelming his vision. He panted heavily, his stamina after fighting with so many strong and fast creatures had wasted him.

"What happened?" he stuttered out, out of breath.

Clare gave an amused growl slash hum and blinked as she glanced behind her. She gave a cruel grin as she faced her brother-in-law once again. "I am sorry, but this fight has ended. It was nice fighting with you, Bryaen."

"Wait-!"

But she had disappeared into the long rows of other creatures just like her. A black haired alpha male of the creatures stepped out. Carlissa growled as she recognised it as the first fiend.

His black hair danced and touched fingertips with the passing wind, his piercing golden glowing eyes contrasting from his hair. They pierced through the Gods, Goddesses and Humans standing in awe at such beauty.

"Everyone, I am terribly sorry for this… intrusion… and battle, but I have a reason," he said confidently but with no emotion. "There was me who was the first of our kind. I wanted to start a family and they wanted to start theirs, so we came to the conclusion that we wanted to start a new kind to Mother Earth to share with the Humans."

"Lairs!" a Human hissed.

"No. It is true," the alpha male of the creatures said flatly. "And I can create a living God, or Goddess, or Human, or whatever it may be to become one of my kind with just the venom in my fangs and my blood. I inject the venom and blood into their blood and their whole DNA reconstructs to become my kind. It was accidental, but my venom and blood happened to drip into a Human girl's cut and turned her into one of my kind. Since I am the purest of blood because I am the first, I cannot simply give my venom and blood to everyone so she started to create more of our kind.

"She would've become my partner – though I did not love her – if she hadn't have died. She was killed trying to convert a very rash God into one of our kind." His gaze flickered to a shame faced male in the line of their kind behind him. Then his face instantly turned business – yet nonchalance – like and said in a persuading voice.

"We have an offer to make, well more like a truce," he informed.

"We'll never accept!" the same Human from before shouted. He was about to attack the alpha male when Bryaen stopped him with an outstretched arm.

"Let's hear it," he gruffly said, feeling something wrench in his stomach as he got a bad feeling.

The alpha smiled arrogantly. "I knew you would say that." His smile was wiped clear off his pale and smooth face.

"We only wish to live in peace with Humans, correct?" He received approved growls behind him. "And I will be our King, but… I need a partner with the same pure blood in me to stand by my side until the day I day."

"B-but that's impossible!" Carlissa cried. "All the Crafters had gone to the new world and –" She stopped as realization hit her. She hardened her face and scowled. "No."

The male shrugged. "It can't be helped." He tilted his head with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Well? What will it be? Let us live in peace with Humans with a partner by my side or…" – he growled and several growled erupted from behind him – "die and watch as Humans become extinct forever."

Everyone was silent.

A brave but shy Human stepped out from behind the Gods.

"I-I will do it," she said firmly and determined in her soft voice. "I will become your p-partner."

"No!" a Human male yelled from behind. "You mustn't!"

She looked down but smiled. "But then everyone will die," she said softly and sadly. She looked up and met golden piercing eyes with her own chocolaty brown.

"I will become your partner."

Sighs erupted from behind her.

"We accept your offer," Bryaen said gruffly, irritated and sad.

"I'm sorry…" a Human apologized. "We're sorry it has to be you…"

The Human girl smiled, lighting up her face. "No, _I_ am sorry."

"Why?" Everyone was in disbelief.

"For not being able to be with any of you any longer," she said simply yet sincerely.

They bowed their heads and muttered their apologies.

"Don't be sorry." She laughed quietly, the tinkling noise forever holding in the alpha male's memories as he fell in love with the pure sound.

"I…" She stepped forward and towards the male alpha of the creatures. She looked up to him and smiled.

"I want to be with him… I love him."

And no longer was she a Human as the creature bit her neck and inserted some of his venom and blood into her bloodstream.

The Gods and Humans couldn't take their eyes off the scene as the girl seemed to be in pain and passed out. The alpha male lifted her up into his arms and smiled down at her face.

"Beautiful… Just beautiful…" he muttered to no one. He turned towards the gaping Gods and Humans.

"So here are the terms and conditions for the deal so you can keep to it," he said in a clipped voice.

"We and Humans live on Mother Earth, you Gods go up to who knows where and cannot interfere what so ever, Humans cannot attack us, and we will try our best not to consume them, and we'll all be happy."

They had a bad feeling that he wasn't done.

"But our existence shall be kept secret."

Bryaen gulped, getting a bad feeling about this condition.

"And why is that?" he asked nervously.

The alpha male smiled with sadness, but they couldn't tell, and licked some of the blood from his hand, supporting only the sleeping alpha girl in his left arm.

"Like you Gods and Humans feed on water and food, we feed on blood" – all the Gods and Humans gulped – "most preferably God or Human blood." He chuckled. "But we can also eat and drink your type of food but without blood, it'll drive us insane and slowly we'll turn ourselves into a crazed creature with no mind or consciousness."

A shiver ran down all the Gods and Humans spine at the thought of that.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone follows the rules I will place so Humans won't be completely erased from existence. We'll mostly feed on animal blood. But anyway," he continued on flatly.

"Humans will be scared of us and will try to kill us all" – the Gods and Humans saw the sense in that as much as they hated it – "so we only wish to keep our existence a secret but known to our kind and those Humans who earn the right to know. Sounds good?"

"But what about us? We know you exist…" a Human asked – Bryaen wanted to slap her at her stupidity.

The alpha male smirked as he licked his lips devilishly. He addressed his kind without looking back as his eyes glowed red. "Brothers, sisters… Make good of this, as this is going to be one of our last feasts together and with such luxury…"

And with that, the Gods and Humans ran.

The Humans were slow compared to the creatures and Gods so they died as prey, eyes and mouths opened in fear. The Gods were luckier, some being able to out run them.

They ran like never before to the old temple that held all the Counsel's meetings. Shiny and marble like interior around them, but they didn't care about that – only about their life.

They zoomed passed the poles and sculptures beautifully carved by the Crafters who were now in the new world – and few clumsy ones accidentally had knocked a few over, drawing blood and urging the blood thirsty creatures not too far behind to drink their blood.

The God in front shoved a carefully carved door made of gold open and before him, a beam of radiating light glowed heavenly, coming through a specially made hole in the ceiling and into the skies above.

When Melissa arrived – with Bryaen and Carlissa not too far behind – there were only three of six members of the Counsel that were already starting to ascend to their new world through the beam of light. They had sadly lost two members of the Counsel behind in the run and Bryaen was the only one from the Counsel yet to step into the light and ascend.

"Gak!" he cried as he felt a sharp pain dig into between his shoulder blades.

Carlissa whipped around and saw the fallen God being attacked by the wild creatures. Could she save him?

She turned to Melissa who had yet to step into the light and placed her hands on her fragile shoulders for the last time. Her gut wrenched.

"Melissa, my love… I must help Bryaen." She hushed Melissa before she could protest. "I know it is risky, but he is our friend and I cannot abandon him. And as the last God leaves this world, will the light disappear so no one can follow us and will I see you again in the new world…" Never was a lie so hard to say for her. "Until then, my love…"

And she placed a passionate kiss on her lover's soft, luscious lips. She held the feel of it in her memories as tears started to fall from her closed eyes. She gently started to push her lover back into the light.

Melissa, tasting something wet and salty, immediately tried to resist getting pushed into the light but to no avail did her fragile figure help her. She couldn't disobey her lover for one last time…

And as she stepped backwards, she suddenly felt warm and she tried to hold onto it, only to find that it was the light and that her lover was already running to try and save Bryaen.

"NO!!" she shrieked, tears spilling from her large sad eyes, but knew nothing she could do would help them now. She could try all she wanted to step out of the light but a barrier kept her in.

Fate is cruel, destiny is too… And as Melissa watched from the light as she floated up and saw the light starting to disappear beneath her did she know this.

She watched as Bryaen's head got ripped from his body and blood squirted everywhere, filling the creatures' lust. She watched as they tore apart his limbs and chomped on them as it if was just a piece of juicy meat. She watched as her lover had tried her hardest to help him but failed and could only try to stretch the amount of time she would live by defending herself.

Melissa gulped.

_Carlissa…_

Her fiery hair no longer burned with power, but with exhaustion. Her lips parted as she panted heavily. Her body shaking as she tried her best to stand up and defend herself. Her eyes rolling to try and stay on the verge of consciousness. Her heart beating one last time as it got ripped out…

Melissa felt her Tracker spell she'd cast on Carlissa disappear…

"NO!! CARLISSA!!" she screeched in pain, hoping someone would hear. But no one could hear. "I LOVE YOU!!"

More tears spilled as she saw her lover smile tiredly and close her eyes… As blood spilled from her body and her mouth… As her head knocked back and her hair fade into a dull red…

As her lover died…

She saw flashes of memories of her time with her now gone lover… the feeling of love… the taste and feeling as she kissed her lover… as she saw her lover chase after the first creature and leave her… as she reunited with her lover in the middle of a battlefield… as she watched the alpha male of the creatures speak to them… and dig his venomous and sharp fangs into the innocent auburn haired girl, turning her into one of his kind… and his lustful yet loving eyes as he sucked her blood…

And as she watched her lover slip away into another world, did she realize how painful it was and how love hurts. And as she realized that, did she make up her mind.

To cast a curse on the damned creatures.

She cursed that one day in the future would a creature and Human fall in love and go through the struggle and pain she and her gone lover went through to finally be together. And she picked the victims of the curse; one that had the role of the black haired alpha male, and another that had the role of the innocent auburn haired Human girl who loved each other very much.

It was the curse of the Two Lovers.

That was the last spell she'd ever cast in the remaining time of her life and she started to leave the world that she had used her last spell on. She watched her fallen lover, covered in blood and body parts separated, as she left the world.

And then she uttered one silent word which determined what the cursed creatures were called.

"Vampires…"

And a certain black haired boy was one as he stood in front of the girl he thought he would never see again.

---

It was just another ordinary day during December for her – or so she thought…

It started out when Osakada Tomoka rang her up, asking if she could pick up something she'd ordered from a jewellery store because she was 'too busy to pick it up as she had a job interview to do with a famous singer who was also going to take her out to a really expensive restaurant' she'd said.

Sakuno scoffed. Yeah right, more like spend all day stalking famous male hotties and take advantage of her job as a professional journalist to get an 'interview' with them, but she didn't dare say that out loud…

She sighed and shook her head. Tomo-chan was Tomo-chan. In high school she was the president of basically all the fan clubs lovingly and obsessively made in dedication to the hotties at school. There were also lots for _him_…

A quiet and rude guy, he was, with barely acceptable grades and not too good at sports, though he was _very_ skinny and lanky in figure – how he managed to stay that skinny while never doing anything (due to his lazy personality), she did not know.

But he was _very_ good looking, she had to admit; pale complexion, dark hair, and piercing golden eyes that very well resembled a cat's.

She only wondered how girls starting taking notice of him after his little fight with Atobe Keigo…

But come to think of it, she barely saw him before any of that – she would've approached him but she was too shy.

She stopped and stared at something that caught her eye. She blinked and squinted to try and figure out what it was.

A majority of it was green (or was it because it was surrounded by plants and trees?)… and there was something, a white line, and – she squinted – she could barely make out black lines underneath it. She soon realized that it was a tennis court after four minutes of staring and weird looks people gave her for standing in the middle of the path.

A thought came into mind as she started to slowly walk away, eyes cast down, of how she would play tennis at school and would sometimes notice a certain boy watching.

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again…_

And as she pondered with that brain in her head of hers, she didn't notice the person she was thinking about in front of her.

"Oi!"

_Thump!_

"A-ah! Gomen!" Sakuno quickly bowed her head without looking at the person she'd bumped into; she felt the cold hard ground underneath her. "I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"... Ryuzaki, I've told you before. You don't need to always apologize," a voice said from above her. It was husky and deep, with the slight and hidden tone of mocking – _Very seductive_, she thought. But that was all before realizing something – _'Ryuzaki'?_

She looked up and widened her eyes.

"Ryoma-kun?!"

--------

He grimaced as he heard his ring tone. He extended a hand and searched blindly for his mobile on the bed stand. It took him awhile (according to him) before he felt the cold metal.

"Hello?" he muttered groggily into it. He swore to kill the person who dared to disturb him this early; his eyes hurting as the suns rays peeked into through the binds.

"Echizen!" a cheery and annoying voice came from the other end.

The said boy's eyebrow twitched.

"Momo-senpai…" he grumbled in greeting, irritated and barely fighting the urge to kill the man.

"Heh? What's with that tone?!" Momo barked into the speaker; Echizen winced at the other end. "And just call me Momo because we're not in school anymore."

Echizen felt a smirk pull his lips. "Made made dane," he said his favourite catch phrase with arrogance. "You say that every time, but we always go back to school, _Mo-mo-sen-pai_." He clearly accented his senpai's name and broke it up into cleanly cut syllables; he raised his eyebrows in amusement as he heard his senpai growl and mutter something like 'annoying brat' on the other end.

Momo coughed. "So anyway, Echizen" – he changed the subject to clear his annoyance of the little brat – "the others and I were wondering if you wanted to meet up at Taka-san's restaurant."

"Hn?" Echizen raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Everyone? Even Buchou?"

Momo nodded in the other end, before realizing that Echizen couldn't see it – _Why didn't I do a video call instead…_

"He's back from Germany. And Fuji-senpai is back from Paris. Apparently he's finished there or something," Momo informed. "Or that's what he told me…" he added with a shudder at his senpai's innocent yet ominous voice as he replayed talking to his senpai.

Echizen knew that Momo had shuddered. He smirked.

"Ohh," he mused (**Sorry, can't find the proper sound effect to show what I'm trying to get him to say**). "Momo-senpai's scared of Fuji-senpai," he said, pretending to have accidentally said it out loud. "Ah. Woops. Blunder, blunder," he said with a smirk.

"You are too!" Momo retorted. "Remember the time when Fuji-senpai was the only thing that could save you from your fan girls six centuries ago and even getting him to help you was bad because that meant going in his place to drink Inui's" – he instantly had glasses on and pushed them up the way Inui does and lowered his voice – "Special Improved Deluxe Golden Power Remix Aozu," he said, imitating his senpai.

Echizen felt sick. Inui's Aozu drink was the only drink to have been able to have some effect on both Inui and Fuji (who was near invincible to Inui's weird drinks). _Was._ Before Inui decided to 'improve' the drink so that anyone who drank it would immediately need urgent hospitalization.

"Don't… remind me…" he barely muttered.

_Fuji-senpai is… evil…_

"What time?" the black haired boy asked, ruffling his hair and yawning.

"Eto…" Silence on the other end but a faint 'OI!! EIJI, WHEN ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT TAKA-SAN'S?!'… Okay, maybe not so faint…

Echizen cringed as he heard another voice say 'HOI?! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!'

He heard the two voices say a few more things (along with something smashing and a cat yowling) before hearing-

"NYA, O'CHIBI!!"

Echizen cringed and his eyes shot open as he realized that Eiji must've stolen the phone off Momo and was now shouting in it.

"Eiji-senpai," 'O'Chibi' grumbled in greeting. He waited for Eiji to inform him of the time they were supposed to meet up at Taka's (though only heard random and useless babbling) and realized that he wouldn't unless asked. He sighed deeply as he had to repeat himself.

"What time, Eiji-senpai?"

"Huh?" came a confused reply. "What time does my teddy bear lean right?"

Echizen resisted the urge to facepalm (hitting his face with his palm) his lovely handsome face.

"… What time are we supposed to be at Taka-san's place?" he repeated himself once more but wearily.

"Ah!" Eiji had finally caught on. A pause. "I don't know…"

Echizen felt the urge to once again facepalm himself.

"… Hn. Ja, Eiji-senpai," he muttered. He heard a faint 'WAIT! DON'T GO ECHIZEN!' in the background (that was Momo as he had only just managed to steal it off a whining Eiji) but it was already too late as he had pressed the off button.

He sat up, letting the silky sheets fall from his muscular and naked upper body, and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and got out of bed, stretching the kinks out of his body. He felt the cold breeze from the window lightly touch his half naked body like fingertips that he longed to have touch his body and having his name called in a hot and hoarse breath.

He blinked and shook his head. He had never felt this feeling in the nearly nine decades he had lived.

He shrugged it away and yawned. He slowly walked over to the window and pulled up the blinds, bright lights sent from heaven blindly his vision. He slowly opened his eyes and winced at the brightness as he looked down at the city covered in snow before him as he muttered:

"It's too early…"

--------

He yawned for the (however many times it was)th time that day as he continued to stroll wearily on the path. His eyes weren't made to be used this early he grumbled. He could feel eyes of girls on his back and face but he ignored them, he always had.

His golden eyes searched the street looking for some sign indicating his destination.

_If I remember correctly, Taka-san's restaurant is somewhere on this street…_

He was looking at one of the many shops on the street before he saw a flash of auburn under his nose and his immediate reaction was to say something.

"Oi!"

_Thump!_

"A-ah! Gomen! I didn't mean to bump into you!" he heard a familiar voice apologize; it felt familiar, the apology – _Who- Ah. _Her_._

"... Ryuzaki, I've told you before. You don't need to always apologize," he said in his normal nonchalant voice with the slightest bit of affection and mock. He saw her blink in confusion and he couldn't help but smirk at the way her eyes widened when she saw him.

He loved the way his name escaped from her soft lips.

"Ryoma-kun?!"

He nodded and stared at her for a bit longer than he intended.

Her soft, long auburn hair flowing freely with the slight breeze, her soft and tender lips parted in a small pout, and her chocolaty brown eyes that stared into his own with simply curiosity, shock, and amazement.

She looked like an ordinary human, but something was different about this human girl from other humans.

But he had yet to realize that she was more to him than he could ever think of and it was all a fated meeting.

--------

**So there it is. I probably should've made all the God/Goddess and stuff part the Prologue but too late and I hadn't planned it out very well .**

**And I also quite like it as Chapter 1 - but maybe it's better without the Prologue? Oh well, too late now, like I've said before.**

**Hope I can post the next chapter up soon. =]**

**xKairix**

**EDIT: I've just realized that I can't post like the time (Eg. (two):(zero zero)am and Fanfiction(dot)net. So if you have story alert then it might appear quite a few times cos it took awhile for me to figure out.**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**DISCONTINUED.**

I am sososo very sorry to everyone. I feel terrible for doing this but I do have reasons why I'm doing this.

1) I already have another two long fanfics I'm working on and it's really just too much. I don't update very often and I'm often very busy.

2) I had a chapter ready to upload but it's now corrupted and I'm really f***ing pissed & Twilight is currently putting me off Vampire books (seriously, have you noticed that once authors came to realise Twilight was a massive hit, thousands of them started to write vampire romance books). Good one, Stephanie Meyers. Vampires were good until they started to sparkle. No offence to anyone, everyone has opinions.

3) I opened it today planning to work on it but I just closed it after staring at it for awhile which is a good indication that I really can't write it.

I might write another vampire or a RyoSaku fanfic so watch out for that.

Once again, IM SORRY TO ALL MY READERS. ):  
I hope you guys can forgive me and understand my reasons.

Thank you,

xKairix


End file.
